


Agua de mar

by w0npilessence



Series: ~Poems for Wonpil~ [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Amor platónico, F/M, no pasa nada en realidad, pero es lo que me va, poema, poeta, solo soy una romantica empedernida, sorry que soy muy mala
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0npilessence/pseuds/w0npilessence





	Agua de mar

Esos labios  
carnosos, dejan los mios  
sedientos, de beber de ese  
agua, de mar.

La cual me deja  
pidiendo mas


End file.
